


Bond 25 in 25

by Lene3161



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Bond 25 in 25 challenge, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: I am obviously still bitter about SPECTRE. So now Q is off enjoying himself while Bond pines. Choke on that, James.





	Bond 25 in 25

James stood there, looking at his former lover with another man and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him and beg for another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am obviously still bitter about SPECTRE. So now Q is off enjoying himself while Bond pines. Choke on that, James.


End file.
